Oiran
by Unliving Girl
Summary: Sakura vive una vida que la hace sentir miserable, atrapada en la casa del placer y sin ningún otro escape encuentra consuelo y refugio en los brazos de Uchiha Itachi. /ItaSaku/Lemon/


Oiran

.

Único capitulo

.

El olor a licor y a sexo se extendía por todo el lugar e intentaba ser aplacado por el incienso. Abundaban las risas y juegos, junto a las mujeres más hermosas que los hombres podían disfrutar, si tenían el suficiente dinero para ser mercadores de sus atenciones.

Hombres de gran educación, otros no; comerciante, políticos, hacendados, generales, daimio e incluso hombres que compartían sangre con el emperador y otros consagrados a la religión, sin excepción visitaban el hogar de las flores más placenteras de la región, quizás el burdel más aclamado de todo el país del fuego. Pocos podían resistirse al encanto lujurioso de tal lugar.

Para Sakura sin embargo aquel lugar lleno de placer y diversión marcaba en ella una gran desdicha. Su vida no le pertenecía y nunca lo haria, esta le pertenecía a otros, que comerciaban con ella cual si fuese ganado para llenar sus cofres con oro y plata.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo de sus aposentos, llevaba uno de los kimonos más finos que le habían regalado; de color rojo con bordados de oro y costuras tan finas dignas de una princesa de la mitología. Pero su peinado no era el usual, menos armado y apenas llevaba algunos decorados, como una peineta de oro y rubíes que otro cliente le había obsequiado.

Su piel apenas había sido tratada, la habían bañado con cremas perfumadas y no la habían pintado el rostro para una de sus funciones, apenas la retocaron pintando sus labios de un color rojo intenso, delinearon una sombra fina en sus ojos para a hacerlos más llamativos y la colorearon las mejillas suavemente. Sakura supo entonces que vendría uno de sus clientes a hacerle una visita, de aquellas que solo puede recibir en la privacidad de sus aposentos.

Su habitación era apenas alumbrada por una lámpara de aceite, en la mesa habían dejado dos cuencos y una botella de licor de frutas.

Ella se arrodilló en el tatami junto a su futon esperando a su visitante, no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que él había llegado unos minutos después.

"Sakura-san" La saludó cortésmente entrando por la puerta shoji.

Ella sintió un gran alivio al reconocer a su visitante, lo saludó con una reverencia.

Él se acercó a ella tranquilamente y se sentó a su lado. Sakura con elegantes movimientos tomo la botella de licor, el que disfrutaba su acompañante y lo sirvió en los pequeños cuencos.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo mi señor." dijo ella al ofrecerle la bebida, él tomó el cuenco entre sus dedos esperando a que ella también se sirviera y lo acompañara. A Sakura le agradaba el hombre, era educado y amable. Le gustaba conversar y a veces disfrutar mientras ella tocaba algún instrumento o cantaba para él.

"He tenido muchos contratiempos en las últimas semanas" dijo mientras bebían. Sakura continuó sirviendo el licor. "Hay mucho alboroto en las fronteras, no puedo asistir en batalla pero lo intento en la medida que puedo".

"Es muy valiente, mi señor". Sakura se arrepintió al instante de decir la frase, a él no le gustaban las frases armadas que seguramente diría a todos los hombres que pasaran por ahí, pero en lugar de ello lo vio estirar los labios en una sonrisa, pocas veces él sonreía, solía ser tan serio.

"De verdad lo crees". Dijo más para sí mismo que para ella, bebió un poco más y la observó intensamente, extendió su brazo hasta rosar con su mano la suave mejilla de la chica, era una caricia que solo de él podia disfrutar.

Sakura entonces tomó los pocillos y los dejó en una mesita cercana sin romper el contacto visual entre ambos, él fue acercándose a ella hasta rosar los labios con ella, a Sakura le gustaba sentir ese cosquilleo mesclado con el aliento y el roce de sus labios. Sólo él lo hacía así.

Sakura conocía muy bien los gustos de su acompañante, era más un amante que disfrutaba de las caricias, besos suaves y fogosos en lugar de actitudes coquetas, toqueteos soeces o del sexo sin más.

Ella se preguntó más de una vez por qué acudía a un lugar como este en busca de su compañía. Él era hijo mayor de un daimio muy acaudalado, también era muy apuesto y podía encontrar una hermosa doncella a la que cortejar y desposar con facilidad.

Sakura poco y nada conocía de su pasado y si vida; él se había casado muy joven y su esposa había quedado embarazada en poco tiempo. Lastimosamente fue un embarazo muy problemático y en el parto ambos habían perdido la vida. Él no la había mencionado más pero Sakura podía identificar el dolor que aún lo atormentaba, quizás por eso se reusaba a encontrar otra esposa y se conformaba con su sola compañía.

"Itachi-san" Gimió cuando él la recostó suavemente sobre el futón, el peso de Itachi sobre ella se sentía bien.

Él le quitó las peinetas del pelo y le desarmó el moño, sus largos cabellos rosados cayeron sobre sobre la blanquecina almohada, él acercó su nariz y respiro profundamente el aroma de su cabello, entonces Sakura le tomó del rostro con ambas manos y lo guió a sus labios besandolo suavemente.

Itachi le correspondió inmediatamente, la tomó por la nuca levantándola ligeramente para así poder acariciar su delicada espalda con su mano libre, ella era pequeña y delgada, sin curvas desproporcionadas y poseía un rostro que aún conservaba rasgos infantiles.

Las manos de Sakura descendieron por su cuello y acariciaron su torso, comenzó a desanudar capa tras capa del kimono de Itachi; el beso comenzó a hacerse más intenso conforme el pasar del tiempo. Itachi fue introduciendo su lengua en la caliente boca de Sakura, ella lo recibió gustosa y acarició su lengua con la suya, el sabor a licor que degustaban en los labios del otro aumentaba la excitación en ambos.

Sakura fue separando sus piernas e Itachi se introdujo en medio es estas chocando su pelvis con la de ella, Sakura gimió al instante de sentir él miembro erecto de Itachi; no de una manera falsa para hacer saber a su amante que disfrutaba de las caricias cuando no lo hacía, sino porque su cuerpo realmente disfrutaba del placer que Itachi le ofrecía.

Él comenzó a bajar una de sus manos acariciando el cuerpo de la joven hasta llegar al obi, lo desanudó y lo abrió con suavidad, no hizo falta quitárselo ya que por los roces de sus cuerpos la parte superior del kimono se habia aflojado lo suficiente como para apreciar la delicada piel que esta ocultaba recelosa.

Cuando ella quedó expuesta, Itachi gozó de una vista privilegiada del comienzo de los senos de Sakura. Las mejillas de ella estaban rojas no por la pintura sino por el calor y la lujuria que le provocaba. Su mirada color jade era brillosa y sus labios estaban hinchados por el beso que le dio, ella lucía tan apetitosa.

Sakura por su parte podía ver algunos mechones del cabello oscuro de Itachi cayendo por su rostro, fue deslizando el kimono por los hombros de Itachi mostrando la piel pálida y los músculos de su cuerpo. Itachi terminó de quitarse el kimono él mismo y lo dejó a un lado del futón, después fue quitando el kimono a Sakura hasta dejarla completamente desnuda al igual que él.

Sakura tenía la piel tersa y cada parte de su cuerpo podía sentirla a la perfección. Estar tan cerca de ella hacía que su sangre bullera y todo su cuerpo se calentara lujurioso; respirar su dulce aroma era más embriagador que cualquier licor que alguna vez pudo haber vevido. Toda ella era embriagadora y estar en esa forma con Sakura era lo más cercano al paraíso.

Itachi guió su miembro dolorosamente erecto a la rejita de Sakura, ella estaba húmeda y caliente, ansiosa de sentirlo por completo dentro de ella, la punta hizo presión en su centro y comenzó a introducirse poco a poco. Itachi se permitió disfrutar con calma cada rose de sus cuerpos, él no tenía la intención de acortar de ninguna forma su escaso tiempo juntos.

El cuerpo de Sakura se sentía tan pequeño y blando debajo de él, sus gemidos se intensificaron cuando comenzo a penetrarla; la tomó nuevamente del rostro, ver sus expresiones mientras él la poseía le brindaba la certeza de que nadie más podía hacerle sentir lo que él le brindaba. Ella podía entregarle su cuerpo a otros hombres por deber o gusto, más ninguno de ellos y por más que lo intentara jamás lograría causar en ella lo que solo él podía.

Sakura gimió al sentir a Itachi completamente dentro de ella, su miembro parecía estirar sus pliegues vaginales brindándole una sensación de ardor y placer en partes iguales. Él colocó su antebrazo izquierdo a un costado de su cabeza, apoyándose en el mientras que con su otra mano la tomo de una pierna levantándola un poco a la altura de sus costillas.

Itachi comenzó a mover su cuerpo contra el de Sakura, su torso se frotaba con los pechos de Sakura, sus montículos no eran grandes pero sí contaban con el tamaño perfecto siendo adornados por pequeños pezones rosados; del mismo tono que el de su cabello.

Sakura buscó los labios de Itachi para robarle algunos besos, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su amplia espalda, podía sentir con la yema de sus dedos cada musculo en su espalda; como se formaba con cada embestida dentro de ella, como su cuerpo rígido se acoplaba al suyo, la forma que su cuerpo temblaba cuando ella gemía de placer.

El aroma de ambos se mesclaba por la intimidad que compartían, el choque de piel contra piel emitía un ruido sordo en la habitación que se oía tan bien como los gemidos de ambos, quizás hasta en el pasillo, cualquier persona que caminara por allí podría oírlos a la perfección mas a ellos no les importaba ni un poco.

Ambos se permitieron disfrutar sin prisas del cuerpo del otro, cual si fueran una simple pareja y no existiera nada más, pero al amanecer él se marcharía a su hogar y ella continuaría pricionera en la casa del placer, obliga a entregar su cuerpo a hombres lujuriosos, esclava del placer que no disfrutaba y daba a otros.

El interior de Sakura lo apresaba con fuerza, ella ya estaba llegando a su límite pero a él aún le faltaba hacerlo y disminuyó sus embestidas. El pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba con fuerza ansiosa de más, Itachi bajó a su cuello y lamió un punto sensible, ella no lo soportaría más.

Sakura rodeó con sus piernas la cadera de Itachi pegándolo a ella, sus finos dedos se enredaron en el oscuro cabello de Itachi y lo guió a su boca, con sus labios hinchados devoró la boca del pelinegro, introdujo su suave lengua en su boca dejándolo sin aliento.

Itachi dejó de contenerse ante la fogosa demostración de deseo, el peso de su cuerpo cayó por completo sobre Sakura, la tomó con firmeza de su delgada cadera y arremetió contra ella con toda la pación contenida en el tiempo que no pudo verla.

El cuerpo de Sakura se sacudía por la fuerza de sus embestidas haciendo rebotar sus cenos, Itachi tenía el rostro oculto en su cuello y ella podía escuchar su pesada respiración en su oído, su cuerpo se tenso y sus embestidas comenzaban a hacerse inconstantes. Sakura estaba en la cúspide del placer, todo su ser vibraba esperando su liberación; un calor se extendió dentro de ella en el momento que su cuerpo llegó a su tan ansiado orgasmo.

Ambos respiraban con pesadez, aunque Itachi con más disimulo. Se retiró de su cuerpo y se echo a su lado. Sakura se pegó a él para transmitirle el calor de su cuerpo, Itachi la envolvió en sus brazos sin decir una palabra, no había nada que pudiera decir, al menos no en ese momento.

Sakura le ofreció nuevas caricias para que se relajara e Itachi no se lo impidió. Sakura no lo sabía y él no se lo diría hasta que fuera un hecho, pero ya tenía planeado llevársela de ese lugar. Para qué contarle en ese momento, seguramente se escucharía como una falsa promesa hecha por el calor del momento, una promesa que estaba seguro que otros ya habían hecho pero que estaban vacías, pero que el sí cumpliría.

Cuando Itachi la conoció quedó prendado de su belleza, él nunca antes había recurrido a una casa de placer en busca de mujeres. Al igual que muchos hombres él se había casado cuando era prácticamente un niño. Itachi llegó a amar a su esposa pero la había perdido muy pronto.

Él continuó con su vida a pesar de nunca buscar una mujer, el luto nunca se lo permitió y a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la compañía de otra mujer hasta que cayó bajo los encantos de la pequeña criatura que tenía ahora acurrucandose en sus brazos.

Itachi la descubrió en uno de sus paseos en busca de dangos, ella estaba ahí junto a otras muchachas esperando ser atendida. La observó en la distancia, tanta elegancia y hermosura en una sola mujer no podía ser posible. No vio a ningún hombre a su lado escoltándola o algún símbolo en su ropa que le diera a entender que pertenecía a una familia, le era imposible pensar que ella no hubiera sido tomada ya por algún hombre.

Jamás había actuado de tal manera pero se vio a sí mismo siguiendo a la joven por las calles, mantuvo una distancia prudente para no asustarla pero gran fue su sorpresa cuando el grupo de jóvenes se dirigió la zona roja de Konoha. Itachi rápidamente conjeturo que vida llevaban la joven que llamó su atención: ¿Cómo pudo no notar el llamativo kimono que usaba? ¿El estrafalario peinado que sólo usaría una oiran?

Itachi ya se había topado con muchas de esas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, en su mismo hogar cuando había fiestas hombres se presentaban acompañados de exuberantes mujeres que tenían grades dotes y que si no fuera por su apariencia podían hacerse pasar tranquilamente como mujeres de prestigiosa decendencia.

Lejos de ahuyentar los deseos de conocer a la joven, estos crecieron más, se presentó como cualquier cliente en la okiya. La vio justo en el momento cuando ella mostraba sus dotes como bailarina, deslumbrando a más de uno. La hizo suya esa misma noche y muchas otras la siguieron, ya había hablado con la administradora del lugar pero esta no quería dejar ir a Sakura, ella le dijo que ningún monto de dinero podría equivaler a las ganancias que otorgaba la presencia de Sakura en la okiya.

Él era Itachi Uchiha y sin importar qué lograría lo que deseaba, Sakura sería solamente suya tarde o temprano.

"Itachi-san." Lo llamó con suavidad.

"Sí".

"¿Cuándo volverá a visitarme?". Si por él fuera no la dejaría.

"Muy pronto." Le contestó apartando algunos mechones rosados que caían en su rostro.

Sakura satisfecha por su respuesta continuó retozando sobre su pecho con tranquilidad, dentro de poco tendría que vestirse y volver a su mundo flotante.

Fin

.

 **Mundo flotante.-** Ukiyo, los invito a investigar esta referencia a los que no la conocen, soy muy floja como para explicarlo. XD

 **N/A:** Hace un tiempo hice un SasuSaku con lemon sobre un tema que me daba mucho morbo, ahora quería hacer un ItaSaku con lemon sobre un tema que me gusta. Me inspire un poco al leer Sakuran, es un manga que trata sobre la vida de las oiran.

Una parte ya la tenía escrita pero hoy terminé la mayor parte, apenas revisé el texto así que disculpen las faltas ortográficas, no es mi fuerte pero quería compartir esto con ustedes lo más pronto posible. También quería hacer de esta una historia un poco más larga explicando a más profundidad la vida de Sakura e Itachi pero no me siento con mucho ánimo. :(

Saludos!


End file.
